Immortal Rose Of Strength
by GabrielleMcCarty
Summary: Emmett decides to help a fellow student by babysitting Soon he discoveres that the baby is  his niece, and that she knows EVERYTHING. Will the Cullens declare her a threat to the vampire world? or realize in time how potentially powerful this infant is?


**(A/N: Okay so this is like the 'intro' to my upcoming story Moonlight which is the story of Emmett's great niece, who, by all means is 'cursed with a gift.' Immortal Rose of our strength starts a few monthes before Twilight in October and will move through the whole series. THEN Moonlight which is 13 years AFTER breaking dawn. Well Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: If we lived in a perfect world I would own Twilight and have my own room. but clearly we don't live in that world. **

Immortal Rose Of Strength

"Daddy!" The Delight in her voice was evident in her eyes as well, whenever she caught sight of me.

Daddy- I'd never realized how precious, beautiful, that word was until I heard it from my own child.

L

October 25, 2005

Although the sky was crystal clear with no signs of rain or clouds to come, sunshine was absolutely anywhere near this town.

The trees, which still held their spring leaves despite it begin autumn blocked everything out from the outside world.

We could have been caught smack in the middle of a war and we'd be going around our daily business unaware of the potential dangers we would face outside our little comfort zone.

"We," the word, though frequently used in my past life was like a piece of foreign soap in my new mouth.

The danger wasn't _outside_ it was _inside_, not that anyone would have ever guessed that they were living next door to a coven of bloodthirsty vampires.

If it weren't for the fact that I was part of that coven I would have said my comment was pretty stupid. (I could see it now: New neighbors, Me inviting myself over saying "You're having me for diner tonight.", them merrily agreeing and me actually being the diner! Okay so we weren't that type of vampire, actually pretty much everything humans know about vampires are myths.)

It was one of the best things about this town, in fact I believe it was like their motto or something- Mind your own business.

This so called 'rule' was a benefit in many ways, no one really noticed that I looked the exact same way I did 5 years ago when we first moved here, no one noticed that I never ate anything, in fact, as far as I knew no one even looked at me any more. (I mean how could you not look at me!)

I shrugged it off. Oh well

Fall was probably my favorite season, it being when leaves were finally allowed to show their true colors, and while this town was running behind on that particular part, the small unnoticeable changes in the weather were comforting enough that the change was coming soon.

This day however was utterly boring and unappealing. Even the rushing wind I'd so much longed for fail to excite me. (that may have had something to do with the fact that it died out in the first five minutes.)

The ghost town showed no signs of life, and me being there made no difference what so ever.

Behind me the wind began to speed up and swirl in unaccustomed patterns.

"Emmett."

I stopped dead on the spot.

The voice, no louder than a whisper, unfamiliar in every notable way became the focus of my attention.

Quickly I turned to hear a faint cry in the distant where the voice had come from.

On the corner of Damon and 23rd street was a young, not exactly pretty, but interesting woman from one of the classes I was currently taking. I knew her name- what's-her-face, Kerstin, Kitty to everyone who knew her.

But it wasn't the slender girl who caught my attention, it was the tiny little infant she held and struggled with in her arms.

The baby's cry was hard to miss, growing up with six siblings I rarely took any notice on any sort of crying- fake or real (Tamika had been a pro), but I couldn't help but feel pity on her.

I longed to comfort and stop her wails of pain, but at the same time, it was it was so lovely and delicate it would be like stopping at famous artist in the middle of one of his splats.

I watched as people passed them by without even a glance, stepping over the many groceries Kitty has dropped when the baby slapped her shoulder.

As depressing as the scene was: I had to admit that was pretty funny.

Sighing heavily I decided that if I didn't go help Kitty, no one else would.

Walking slowly, I hesitated on my first few steps.

"Come on you moron," I yelled encouragements, "A normal HUMAN wouldn't hesitate to make such a simple decision."

A creepy sensation rushed over me as I felt the answer with in me

This was a bigger decision than I had yet to realize it had been.

Kitty looked up in surprise, her eyes wide and buggy, but it wasn't HER eyes that caught mine.

I'd expected to find a petite, fragile looking baby with eyes blissful with ignorance.

Her eyes were dark and mysterious, seeming almost as old as time it's self. They shimmered the same way the moonlight does when it reflects on broken glass. Just the loveliest of nights.

But there was an even deeper depth to them, she knew things that would make me sound like a five year old- that I was sure of.

Her eyes held mine as she let out a squeal of delight. The little angel reached out to me and I was so close to following her command had Kitty not spoken.

"She's never smiled." She said in disbelief

I look down with concern that nearly broke my heart. She had no right to be miserable.

Relief washed through me as her smile reflected my heart.

I couldn't leave her. If only I could hold her… comfort her…make the monster go away

"Oh no I'm late!" Kitty exclaimed looking down at her watch.

She looked around helplessly, her forehead creasing with frustration.

"I'm late for my class and there isn't anyone-Mrs. Mila canceled and-."

"I could watch her for you If you want," My heart spoke despite the cruel comments common sense was trying to tell it.

Her face brightened, but she seemed resentful in leaving her with a stranger.

"Well," she hesitated, "You ARE Dr. Cullen's son."

Her watch Beeped and her heart accelerated.

"Here." She handed me the baby. "she's my niece, her name is-"

Pausing, Kitty thought hard. "Um- you know what I'll tell you later."

And she ran off.

It was then that I realized that she didn't smell like food to me. Her scent was lovely, but it reminded me of the fresh air after it has just rained when you just want to breath it in as much as possible to and it never loses it's ability to calm you in the most unexplainable ways. It was Pure.

How interesting. She wasn't exactly responding like a human, I mean she hadn't flinched or anything at contact with my icy skin, in fact she looked… rather comfortable.

I stood there like an idiot admiring the little beauty in my arms. Her hair was very strange actually, but in an appealing kind of way. It was dark chocolate brown but her roots were blonde like Rosalie, odd thing was that it went together nicely.

At the thought of Rosalie I immediately sprung back to reality.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had gone hunting and would be back tomorrow.

I knew they wouldn't be too happy about what I had just done, and it won't be a long enough time to get her rare scent off of me.

But when I looked down at her again, those problems seemed small and insignificant.

"I won't tell them hurt you." I whispered a promise to her as she threw me an encouraging smile.

Excitement rushed through me and without thinking I took off running eager to show her off to Carlisle and Esme.

Yes, I admit that I may have taken off a little too carelessly, but she made me feel like a kid again

When my heart told me everything I needed to know

In my hands she was so pure and good. I realized for the first time that an idiotic grin had been spread wide across my face-how long it had been there I could only guess.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I warned as I grew closer, suddenly grateful they would be the first to meet her.

Esme was to first to reach me. Her face full of concern looking with great shook from me-the smiling idiot to the angelic face of the baby girl.

"Emmett what-" Carlisle stopped in mid sentence as he took in the current scene.

"Emmett what are you doing with a baby." Esme nearly screeched.

"I'm babysitting," I said as if it were that simple.

They both rounded on me gently, but with frustration, like any good parent would.

"What were you thinking? Emmett you have to be reasonable. She's human, she could get hurt."

A low growl escaped my throat. It pained me greatly to think that anyone might try to hurt her.

"NO ONE'S HURTING HER."

I looked down quickly to make sure I hadn't frightened her.

"Of course not," Esme tried to reassure me, "We're just saying accidents happen. But why did you even agree to that?"

Sighing I told them everything that had happened.

"-I can't explain it but I couldn't just leave her, something called me too her…and the baby's never smiled before."

Esme immediately backed off, her motherly instants had never fully left her.

Carlisle looked at her carefully, suddenly smiling.

"You know the more you look at her the lovelier she gets."

I merrily agreed.

"I guess," He hesitated only slightly, "One night wouldn't hurt."

The baby squealed with delight.

"One problem though, I don't know her name."

Esme's cherished laughter filled the silence.

"Only you would start risking everything for someone who's name you don't even know."

I grinned, I didn't think she realize how true that was.

Rosalie's P.O.V

For the first time in nearly 70 years, Edward and I were finally getting along.

My life- if I could even call it that any more-was changing for the better.

I found love, I found someone who loved me for me, someone who thought of my beauty as a bonus, not the object intended to be won.

Playfully Edward rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled happy, Sometimes it felt like nothing could ruin my good mood.

Well at least that's what I thought.

We were so close to home, I could already smell them. Yeah I know that sounds weird, but it's true.

I could smell Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and, and… it was the strangest thing it _felt _like it was coming from a human but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

As I debated on whether that scent was liable or not I felt Edward stiffen next to me and suddenly speed up the car like there was no tomorrow.

"Edward," My voice did not hide my sudden distress, "What is it? Is it Emmett?" My mind jumping to the worst possible conclusions-and being a vampire, they were pretty bad.

"Oh it's Emmett alright." He growled, ready to rip something apart.

I quickly dashed out of the care not even looking if their were any whitness around and ran towards the house.

I nearly burst the door open, expecting to find a dreadful scene.

What I found was worse than I could have possibly imagined.

Esme and Carlisle both sat with a book in their hands, nothing unusual there, but Emmett, my Emmett was bottle feeding a petite baby in a pink blanket.

She was the weird thing I'd ever smelled. I don't know but it just wasn't _human._

I didn't have time to panic when Edward and the others came in ready to attack.

Slowly Edwards face began to change and he stared at the baby with eyes wide open.

"She knows." he said like she took his breath away.

Knows what? I don't know and I'm sure that's what everyone else was thinking.

"SHE KNOWS WHAT WE ARE!" Edward bellowed a little annoyed that his concerns were not being taken seriously.

We all turned to look at the tiny infant.

She KNEW?

My fist instant was to have her destroyed, if she threaten this wonderous life I had FINALLy going on for me,I would distroy her, I would go to any lengths to protect it.

:


End file.
